


Futanari Ballbusting: Sarah's Wife Swap

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [43]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Acting, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Fake Marriage, Footjob, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hate Sex, Marriage, Masturbation, Mating Press, Partner Swapping, Play Fighting, Pouting, Shemale, Siblings, Sleeping Together, Sparring, Wife swap, Wives, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, handjob, pinning, showering, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Futanari Sarah swaps wives with her best friend Kayle.
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Futanari Ballbusting: Sarah's Wife Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).



At last! The weekend. My most favorite of things that I like. Along with titties and a good work out.  
The weekend is when you can enjoy time in the loving embrace of your family and plow your wife until she passes out from pleasure. Unless it's not your wife. But your friend's wife. I mean, that'd be cheating, and I wouldn't do that!

About that.

My friend Kayle and I swapped wives. Is that weird?

Yeah, but is it fun? Of course!

It was actually an idea of mine, where we would swap wives for two days! I was just hoping my lovely Monika and Kayle would do lots of fun things! I know that lil goofball Kayle wouldn't do anything naughty to Monika, she'd never even think about it.  
Okay she would think about it, I see her staring at Monika, but that only makes Monika feel very appreciated and beautiful, she told me about it, and I'm fine with Kayle appreciating my wife.

And *I* got to play with Kayle's little sister, Ruth. Oh me and Rue? We had history.

See, Kayle has a lot of sisters, and they all like me. But Rue doesn't! She always was very protective of Kayle, always stuck by her and took care of her when Kayle was little and had a small dick that her sisters made fun of, while mine was always proportionally large. Now Kayle and I have dicks the same size, you wouldn't believe it. And yeah, we measured. A lot. Throughout the years. For fun.

Now then!

It was late Friday evening when I parted ways with Monika and awaited my 'new wife', Rue, to arrive. It was almost like a reality show of some sorts.

Rue, being a little rebellious gremlin, arrived late and knocked at my door not at all in a calm manner.

I opened the door with a whoosh, "Greetings, Rue! Wife of mine!" I saw the air flow along her sun hat and bright yellow top. She also wore short shorts and flip flops, it was summer, so that worked, "Wow, you look spectacular!" I almost yelled, excited.

"Hi." She said quietly, pouting as her gaze was averting me, looking somewhere to the side. She was blushing a bit and held out a box of chocolates, "for you..."

"Aaah!" My eyes started to sparkle, "chocolates?! What's the occasion, wife of mine?" I smiled widely, taking the chocolates.

"For all the pain." She looked straight, and then up. I was a head taller than her.

"A- all the pain?" I raised my eyebrow, and then she rocketed her skinny knee into my giant pair of balls, making me huff out air and moan, but not fall on my knees.

"Or lack of it? How do you do it?" Rue squinted her eyes, "when I knee Kayle, she doubles down, just like you should."

"I- I'm a kickboxer," I groaned in strain, "Come in?"

"Thanks." She entered and removed her hat, taking off her flip flops and looking around the house, "Where're all the kids? I thought I'd see Lily. She's cute. I wanna floof her tail." Rue said, referring to our kitsune oppai petal maid, which, in English, is a small, cute girl with big boobs, fox ears, and tail. And she works as our maid. Kind of. We adopted her.

"Huff... Lily took them all to the beach house. Anna and Caroline will help her." I explained. My two oldest kids were pretty hard-working and focused, the most mature of all 7. Or 9, I should say. Uhh, it's complicated.

I blew my blonde hair out of my face and slowly stood straight, then gazed over my shoulder at Rue.

"Shame... but this mansion of yours seems really quiet and empty now." She pouted, crossing her arms.

I set the chocolates aside, rolled my shoulders back and my eye gleamed and I dashed right behind her, wrapping my hands around her petite waist and picking her up.

"Eek!!!" Rue's eyes went wide, she grabbed my much stronger arms and started to blush profusely.

"But my lovely wife Rue is here to warm me up, no?" I laughed, hugging her from behind. Her feet were not even touching the ground, and she looked so distressed!  
"I bet Kayle gives you a whole different surprise from behind, hmm?" I purred, my face beside hers now, making her look to the other side, really embarrassed. She stopped flailing at least and didn't even slam her heel into my dangling nuts.

"Y- You're so bad! You're a jerk, Sarah Ripe! And you've always have been!" She squeaked, helpless in my grasp. She was much more petite than Monika, her boobs were at least two cups smaller, and her butt cuter, not so ample. But I wasn't complaining, I loved all sizes~

"Oh? I'm a jerk? Why is that?" I smirked, feeling her little hands grasp at my forearms, which were hard as steel. I also felt her butt right against the base of my thick cock, which made me realize why she was all frozen in this state.

"A jerk and a bully!" She yelled, upset before she raised her leg and heeled my right, hefty gonad, making me groan and let her go.

"Aah... and you're a little buster!" I moaned, biting my lower lip. Not because it was hot to get heeled by her, which it was, but because I wanted to redirect pain to my lips rather to let it linger in my ball, especially if she only managed to nail only one! Nevertheless, I still leaned forward a bit from pain.  
"Of all the Urisis sisters, you busted me the most! The others were busy-"

Rue scoffed, then turned to me and rested her hands on her hips, cocking them in a sexy way. She wasn't all that petite, she had her curves, but dang she was just so cute.

"Being in awe of how you had a monster cock, even back then?! I know! And I-" She gulped, her eyes glancing at the large bulge in my blue boxing shorts before she looked up, at the ceiling, "- I never thought that! I just prefer Kayle's."

I took a breath, trying to elevate the pain. My knee almost buckled after that hit.

"But her dick is just like mine, isn't it? Wanna have a look?"

"N- Agh!" Rue covered her eyes as I dropped my pants just like that, making my knee-long, circumcised cock flop down in front of my heavy-duty, grapefruit-sized testicles. I saw Rue going red as a beet underneath her hands. I'm not certain for sure, but I caught her peeking from between her fingers once or twice.

"Oh, come on, you're my wife, no? It's okay to be naked in your wife's presence." A smug grin appeared on my face. I liked to tease Rue, she was super cute when she blushed.  
"Now, what was that greeting kick for at the door?"

"F- For doing something like this! I knew you'd be like that!" She said, still covering her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I pulled my pants up."

"No you didn't!" She said, still shielding her face.

"I really did. Come on."

"Okay..." She slowly took her hands away.

"Look, it's so long!" I said, looking down as I wiggled my hips left and right, making my flaccid, naked cock dangle slowly.

"AAH!! SARAH!" Rue yelled, turning away, embarrassed. But then... she slowly peeked back, her eyes wide, "*gulp* i- it's... just like Kayle's..."

"Yeah!"

Rue began to sweat as she was hypnotized by my penis going left and right like the grandmother's clock pendulum.

"You have less foreskin, though." She said, really getting into it, but then shook it off, "PUT YOUR PANTS ON, RIPE!"

"Geez, alright!" I chuckled, taking my shorts and putting them on before I approached Rue, comforting her, rubbing her shoulders, "It was just a harmless joke, don't worry about it. Come on, I prepared something fun for us to do!" I smiled, my eyes in happy arches as the girl was nearly shaking from emotion.

"Fine." Rue said, pouting, "I just hope it won't involve your big dick getting in the way, bully!"

"I mean it sometimes does, especially if I run." I said, guiding her deeper into the house.

"Huh?" She looked up at me with confusion.

"Let this be your explanation." I lead her into my home gym. There were some training mats, monkey bars, weighs, treadmills and other equipment prepared.

"Ooh? Your gym? What? You want us to spar or something? Hahah." Rue giggled, looking at the mats.

"..."

"... Sarah?" Her smile disappeared before she slowly looked up at me.

My mouth was twisted in an evil grin.

"You've lost your mind! I don't have any chances with you!" She looked a bit pale.

"Hahah! We won't have a full-on fight, silly." I went forward, taking my big, poofy boxing gloves, "besides, I'll be wearing those."

Rue seemed conflicted, but then her eyes darted down along my body and stopped at my crotch. A mischievous smile grew on her face.

"Alright... you convinced me." She smirked, approaching me and standing in front of me, "All moves legal?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I clashed my cushioned fists together and made a welcoming gesture, "Come on. You have the first hit."

Rue's smile grew as she focused on my crotch and lunged forward, winding up her leg and sending it right between my legs!

But I caught it!

"Huh?" Rue seemed shocked. She looked up and blinked before I flipped her to her butt and then straddled her, going down to my knees.

"Got you. You're too obvious. Quick, but still obvious." I smirked with a sweet smile, pinning Rue down.

"Ah! G- Get off!" She squirmed as I sat on her stomach, grabbing her hands and spreading them, pinning them to the mats too before I leaned down.

My face stopped a couple of inches in front of her, which made her go quiet. And red.

"W- What are you doing?" She said, really embarrassed now.

"I'm pinning a cutie to the floor." I answered, leaning down really close to her face.

"Ah! I see what's going on!" She cried, "I'm so hot you're willing to sacrifice your wife and kids just to have your way with me? It's not worth-" She stopped, then squinted, "I mean it's probably worth it, but anyway."

"Hahahah!" I laughed, then let go of her hands, putting my hands on top of my thighs and looking down at her, "Are you trying to convince me?" I grinned.

Rue pouted and instead of answering, sent a hard hit with both her fists into my testicles, just lying there, unprotected, on her smooth tummy. She'd probably knocked the wind out of herself if not for the fact that my balls are huge and thick, so the impact smashed the meaty tissue of my testicles before Rue's fists could reach her own belly.

I howled and arched back giving Rue a chance to push me to the side and get up.

"Don't mess with me, Sarah! I know your game!" She smirked, "And you're not taking down the queen."

"Ah... gotchu." I still laughed a bit, then slowly stood up, "Though my balls hurt, care for a rub?" I pushed it, I knew, but Rue was too precious to not tease.

"Sure." She grabbed my shoulders and rammed her knee into my balls, finally making me fall to my knees, clutching my aching, pulsating girls.

"T- Thanks..." I groaned in agony.

"No problem, wife." She said with a proud face, raising her eyebrows and walking towards the weights.  
"You lift much?"

"I do. I can knock- I mean lift you up too." I moaned with a crooked smile, but Rue just gave me a cheeky smile.

"Try me. And if you won't manage, I get to pop your big nut. You choose which." Rue felt confident. She knew I was in pain now, she was confident I would fail and she'd get another free chance to punish my big targets. She stood, folding her arms and smirking. 

She really went down there, huh? Pop one? That was some wager she proposed, so I had to throw my head in the game.

"Alright. And if I lift you?" I huffed, standing up again.

"Hah, well, what would you like?"

"Hmm... You'd have to undo the damage. Massage my soreness away. No pants." I grinned, and Rue's smile disappeared. Looked like she had second thoughts.

"O- Okay!" She quickly grabbed two 10kg/22lbs dumbbells, then groaned softly feeling their weight. She looked down at them like it was her last hope. Little did she know...

"Hmph." I had a confident smile, approaching her and placing my hand on her soft, almost plushy thigh, my fingers running along the outer side of it and then slipping between her legs, making her gulp. She froze as I placed my other hand on the inner side of her small bicep and...

"Lift-off!" I yelled, my toned muscles bulging as I lifted Rue up in a matter of seconds, making her squeal cutely in surprise.

"Eeeek!!!" She closed her eyes, hugging my arm as she was now above my head. With all the adrenaline, she was grasping onto the dumbbells tightly, not knowing what happened.

"Humm... You're light as a feather." I let her down, making her squeak again before she landed in my arms bride-style.

Rue was in shock, frozen and looking at me with a blush on her face and wide eyes, she wasn't happy.

"Y- You're... really strong..." She said quietly, realizing that I won the bet, "Y- You know, I never actually got to see you fight since... I'm distracted by other things when I see you on TV." Her face went really red now.

I set Rue down on the ground, making her curl a little, "Hahah! Thank you. I bet you are." I grinned smugly, "And you're really fit. I know you take good care of your body, lady." Hearing me, she got a burst of courage and smiled, showing me her pearly whites.

"Ha! You're gosh-darn right I do! And I know how you look at me, Sarah! You think with your dick, don't you?"

"You think with your brain when Kayle is splitting you in two with her giant dick?" I scoffed.

Rue frowned, "That... is actually a great point. My brain does shut down from how amazing she is~" She gave a slick smile, "It’s a feeling that no other futa on this earth could possibly replicate." She looked down at my crotch, "No matter how similarly equipped they are." I’ve known Rue for years. She was saying that more to convince herself than me.

"Monika says the same about me. What a coincidence." I nodded proudly, "Anyway... I won the bet, didn't I? I'd keep my word if you won." I smiled, then went towards a pile of mattresses, put down my pants, and sat, leaning back and supporting myself with my arms, cocking my head to the side so as to see past my huge erection, which kept building up from all the things that happened.

Rue's breath got a little heavier as now she, again, saw my knee-long, thick monster of a dong. She was a total size queen.

"I..." She paused, reluctantly going down on her knees, and right then and there, her eyes popped into hearts, "Fuck it's so big... You'd destroy me with that thing." She then blinked and pouted, "If you ever were so lucky to have me! Hmph."

"Thank you." I threw her a heartwarming smile, "Yes, I would be lucky to have someone like you so close to me."

“But all you have is a big cock,” Rue said, “Kayle has the personality and soul that I love! So don’t get this twisted for anything else,” Rue then looked away, blushing as she slid her small hand onto my gigantic, right testicle. She started to massage it, then quietly spoke, "But still, we already are close..."

Ah! Mah heart, my soul! Rue was so cute! And she just said we are close! I wouldn't have thought that she was able to say that!

"I'm glad you think that! We're family after all, no? Auntie Rue~" I teased, knowing that Rue would take the hint.

I watched her perk up at attention and a tiny smile appeared at her face, "Oh, of course!" She looked proud, now putting her second hand onto my other girl and rolling the big orbs against the mats with her palms, distracted, "Everybody knows Auntie Rue is the most important Auntie! Anna, Caroline, Zofia, Felicja, Kary, Vera, Cassandra, Iza and Bella all love me! I have your kids under my charm!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

A hearty laugh escaped me as I nodded, "You're right!"

"And also... I have your future kids in my palm."

"Hm?"

I looked down with a silly smile, and Rue clamped my balls together from both sides as if threatening me. It wasn't anything painful, but my two coconuts smooshed together and it made me gulp.  
Rue's eyes were dug into my flaccid monstrosity now throbbing in the air. I have to admit her threat made me stiffen a bit more, even. 

Rue was blushing, breathing heavily and her irises were reduced to pinpoints. I think she got charmed~

"Ah... Rue... hehe, you're kinda squeezing my nuts." I blurted, "Are you alright?"

Rue only bit her lower lip in temptation, starting to squash my huge nuts into each other, making me moan in surprise! My legs straightened and I felt that my dick was going to suddenly erupt. But instead, I moved my hips from the 'discomfort' of her palms crushing my gonads, and my cock sprung forward, smacking Rue in the chin, reeling her head back from the force and sending her sex drive into full gear.

Her expression was priceless. She was shocked! In awe! On the edge of... breaking?

"Gah! I have- I have to go to the bathroom!" Rue stood up abruptly, sweating and huffing like she just ran a marathon, then turned on her heel and dashed towards the exit.

I heard her rush to the toilet and slam the door close. Did I overdo it? Perhaps I said something? Or...

My eyes went down and I saw my dick already rock-hard, throbbing in front of me harder than ever.  
Oh. I think she was about to break and jump on me.

I strained my ear and heard some muffled whisper-screaming from the bathroom. Sounded like she was scolding herself and I think I heard a slap land somewhere. Most possibly her cheek. She had to cool down.

"Oh, well." I shrugged and grabbed my dick, "Might as well have some fun with you while Rue collects herself." I grasped my dick and started to masturbate, getting comfy.

Some minutes have passed, and me being a gal with lots of stamina, it wasn't that easy to cum, so I had to... motivate myself a little more.

I imagined Rue squeezing my nuts together again, and it felt so much better~  
"Oooh yeah... just like that." I purred, closing my eyes and moving my hand, putting it on my left gonad and kneading at it, "Oooh Rue, squeeze it harder... you could punch it too if you want~"

Just after uttering it, I opened my eyes and saw Rue standing in the threshold of the room, looking at me with her head literally about to blow with steam.

"Ah, you're back." I smiled, "Care to help a little?"

"Y- You...!" Rue's entire body was tense and red, she nearly scared me, but I knew her well enough to know that two things could happen now.

She could either jump at me and attempt to rape me, in which case I would understand that I overdid it and try to stop her, or she could just simply get angry and h-

*SLAM*

"OOOUUGHHHH!!!!" My eyes went to the back of my skull as I felt Rue's leg digging into both my balls diagonally, both orbs literally rippling from the impact.

Turns out Rue just sent a bone-breaking kick, causing her shin to crash into my nuts, which were hanging down from the pile of mattresses due to their size and weight. And if there was something harder behind them, I was sure she'd pop my girls right then and there.

So I promptly fell down from the pile, face-first into the mats, grabbing my hurt gonads.

"I didn't... okay, I did expect that." A muffled cough emerged from my mouth.

"Good." Rue panted, now standing in front of me with a sadistic smile, blushing hard. Her hands went onto her sides as she knew that A.) I deserved that and B.) She could hurt me, finally, therefore have some fun.

"A-ah... alright... I sh-shouldn’t masterbate to you... Though I know... Kayle does to Monika! S- so you know, what the hell hahaha." I groaned, getting to my knees, but then I felt Rue's bare foot land on my left testicle, making me shiver.

"Agh! I know. I masturbate to her too!" She said a bit annoyed, but then smirked, "What is it that you find so sexy about me?" Rue smirked, driving her heel into my hurt girl, not giving me time to answer.

"oooh~ that's it... right there!" I moaned, making a swooning face, which made Rue gulp. I bet Kayle just falls over and squirms in pain in similar situations.

While Rue was temporarily bedazzled, I took the advantage and inhaled, stabilizing the pain. I felt a surge of determination to dominate her again, which filled me with energy to lift her foot, stand up, and tower over her again.

"Mostly, I jerk off to your tightness. You're more compact than Moni. Oh, and also to your ferocity and will to punish me." I smiled widely, lifting her up and sliding my hands onto her ass, which was indeed smaller than Monika's.

"Ah!!" Rue squeaked cutely, but then drove her knee between my legs, colliding it with both my gonads and making my knees buckle, "You're even lustier than Kayle, you know?!"

"Ghh... Nah, I think it's that I just take more hits to get down." I bit my lower lip, expecting another knee, but Rue pouted and stopped moving, "Yeah. If she could stand after so many, she'd behave like me. No?" I tilted my head.

"I think that might be true. You're both weirdos!" She said, then looked away, "Now let me down, please."

I realized she started to blush heavily due to my hard cock being trapped between our bellies. My fat cockhead was pushing against Rue's bra, so it felt fantastic!

"You're right." I nodded, "But I won't let you down. I just want to hold my wife close..." I dug my fingers into her plushy butt and that triggered her hard enough. She was already built up after seeing my giant dick and having to endure not jumping onto it, so with fire in her eyes, she wound up her legs and rammed both her knees into my dangling jewels, making me huff out and arch back.

"Too... hard." I managed to grunt out before I froze, my body getting taut.

Rue didn't realize what happened until it was already too late.

A thick, white liquid erupted from between us, flying straight into Rue's chin, face, and even inside her open mouth while her knees were crushing my balls.

There was just too much tension, plus Rue really knew how to perform a devastating kick, so I just broke. I didn't plan on doing it, it was more of an accident.

I let her go, making her land on her feet and exclaim in surprise, trying to spit out all that thick goo from her mouth.

"Sa-ghk-rah!!!" Rue cried out angrily.

"Ahh... s- sorry." I moaned, my dick still gushing out ropes of jizz all over the mats.

"Fuck..." Rue gulped, her anger subsiding as she was staring straight at my hard cock, "That... I need to shower!"

I saw her run out of the room in a hasty manner, but then my vision got blurry as I fell back onto the pile of mats, groaning and moaning. I usually orgasmed a pretty long time... with balls like mine, that was only expected.

After a minute I finally stopped shooting thick ropes out of my cum factories and lied a couple more moments, just trying to compose myself. I worried I might have overdone it, but it really was an accident. I figured I should apologize to Rue.

With a grunt, I slid off the mats and stood up, rolling my shoulders and stretching. With a sigh, I went towards the bathroom and heard the water running.

"Well..." I said quietly, "She's my wife, right? ..." I opened the door with one hand, taking my clothes off and entering the bathroom.

I saw Rue on the other side of the glass panels separating the showers from the main part of the bathroom, she was facing away from me, washing her face.

"Aghem!" I cleared my throat, smiling as I joined her, "Sorry about plastering you with my uhh... load. That was one hell of a shot! Both knees, whew!" I laughed, taking a bottle of shampoo.

Rue turned her head to me, her eyes wide and her cheeks, forehead, and chin covered in foam.  
"What are you... I'm showering, Sarah!" She blushed, I saw her eyes going down almost automatically, stopping at my crotch. 

"Yeah! And we're almost like family, right? Even outside this little game~" I winked to her, "but I mean in this scenario, we're married! It's called role-playing, dummy. And I thought I'd say sorry about that lil incident. Want me to wash your back?" I sent her a warm smile, but she turned away. Or rather forced her eyes off of my jaw-dropping, knee-length dick. Which was good, because she just exposed her petite, cute ass all to my eyes now.

"No! I can take care of myself." She replied, thinking that I wouldn't notice how she peeks at my cock every now and then. What I also noticed was that she didn't particularly cover her naked body from me. Maybe she was fine with us both being naked together? That's really hot.

What I did was to take a bit of gel and started to spread it all over my flaccid length, lathering up my penis right in front of her. I knew she'd like it.

And she really did. Her eyes locked on my hands going up and down, mesmerizing her on the spot. She unconsciously started to rub her thighs together, biting her lower lip.

From there, I raised my cock, which started to get erect from my massage and proceeded to wash my massive balls, catching her attention there. She completely stopped moving and just stared at my genitals, but then she frowned, cursing under her nose.

"Dang, why is it as big as Kayle's..."

"Well, I don't know, a work of nature, I suppose." I smiled nonchalantly, looking down my nose at her.

"Ah! I- I wasn't talking to you!" She averted my gaze, turning her cute butt to me and rubbing her shoulders. Her eyes were shut tight and her cheeks a faint red, "And your balls are as big as Kayle's boobs! How do you walk with those?"

I raised my eyebrow and thought about that for a moment. My balls were quite big. And Kayle's breasts...

"Damn, you're right. Kayle's tits probably feel great around her dick! I can barely give myself a titjob!" I laughed, "Though I have Monika for that~"

Rue turned her head to me with a smug smile, "Hmph, I love Kayle's boobs, they are great to rest on! And fondle, and even slap around when she’s waiting for a hit to her jewels." Despite being smaller, she raised her head and looked down her nose at me. "Just another way my big sis is the superior futa in this friendship, haha!"

"Thighs are great to rest on too!" I replied, making Rue reconsider and squint her eyes.

"I agree. Now. Clean my back as promised! I still didn't accept your apology. Though I might if you do a good job at scrubbing my back." She said proudly.

I smiled and approached her, putting my hands on her shoulders and sliding down, applying soap before going under her arms onto her ribcage. She had a great, fit body and that slender form of hers really did a trick on me. She was quite petite, but not too much. Just enough, in fact.

I felt we found some common ground, and what I meant by that was we didn't tease each other. For now.

Buuut I kinda ruined the wholesome atmosphere as I was washing her torso and slid my slippery hands forward too much onto her ribs. She didn't object, so I smiled and slowly started to wash her perky breasts, which made my cock harden up...  
Suddenly, it jolted up, slapping her right between the legs, which made her squeak and shoot her heel up, which easily reached my loosely hanging gonads, crashing right between them.

My eyes crossed and I groaned hard, my knees wanting to go together, but because of my genital size, they were forced apart as I went a little lower on my legs, gritting my teeth.

"I knew you'd do that! Pervert!" Rue yelled, turning around, and seeing my legs were apart, she kneed my exposed girls, her knee denting the front of my sack. She then crossed her arms under her boobs, looking down at me with a level of contempt and hatred that was really hot.

"Oughhhuuuuu... Wasn't... on purpose..." I moaned, telling the truth.

"Right." She said, squinting her eyes. "Rapists and sex perverts often make that argument. ‘Oh, no, it wasn’t me, she’s just so hot! I couldn’t control myself!’ Spare me, Ripe, I know your game. You have done nothing but tease me since I arrived, you thought I was primed for sex? You thought I was ready to jump on you? Well, you’re WRONG! My heart will always belong to Kayle. I won’t throw away our love just because of some dumb futa with a really big, thick, virile, potent... massive..." She gulped. "H-heavenly cock..." She mumbled on a bit longer but finally shook herself back to coherency. "Y-yeah..!"

There was something adorable about how she tried to pretend that didn’t just happen. Like, I didn’t even do anything, I was just sitting here, holding my nuts. And she got lost on her own.

I huffed, covering the spot on my balls with Rue's small knee imprint on it. The agony spreading inside my ballsack was mortifying, but I tried to stand up, succeeding after a few seconds. Rue cocked her head to the side, looking at me with a bit of confusion and impression.

"I never understand how you do it. I blasted you in the nuts two times, you should be dying on the ground, where you belong, horny cum-for-brains." Rue said, grasping my cock with her perfect, smooth, tiny hands~ ... and squeezing it harshly.

"Aghhuuu..." My eyes got watery, and I didn't know if it was because she was torturing my genitals too hard or just because water was running down my face, "I... can take it." I murmured, fortifying myself. I straightened up and looked down on her, forcing a brave expression. My fists tightened as I stood strong. I am Sarah Ripe, and I won't bow!

Rue gulped, feeling intimidated all of the sudden. I was confused at first, but then I realized I actually got a full erection.

She was holding it in her hands, still bedazzled by its sheer thickness, length, shape, and might.

"Holy crap, I- I can't take it..." Rue's eyes glittered, she was red as a tomato. Huh, look at that. I got her.

"I bet you can. You take Kayle's after all, HAH!"

I felt Rue tremble as if she woke up from wherever she was just now. She looked up at me with her eyes squinted, "You're really asking for it, Ripe." She said, raising her knee suddenly, but stopping it just before my sack. I have to admit, I flinched.  
"Hm." She smirked, "That's what I thought." She let go and turned around, washing herself.

"Hoo. That was hot." I huffed, impressed, "Didn't know you had such tricks up your sleeve." I grinned, lathering myself up. Won't lie, Rue was really a tease. And a gorgeous woman.

We spend the rest of the shower talking about my kids and how much Rue would love to go out with them to the park or somewhere fun. I admired how confident she was... handling 9 kids isn't an easy task!

After the shower, we ate a romantic dinner I prepared~

Rue didn't or tried not to voice her opinion about it, but I felt she liked it. By the way, I made Monika's favorite dish, Polish sausage 'kiełbasa' - which is a huuuuge, thick sausage. Rue probably tried to flex on me and swallowed half of the sausage first before eating it.

Then we watched an action movie about a nun that hated nuts but then changed into a size queen and a slut. It had way too many busting and sex scenes, which made Rue blush hard, so I proposed to go to sleep.

FYI, nearly all movies in existence have sex and/or ballbusting in them, but this one, huh, dang was it intense. And for my defense, she was the one who picked it.

We went upstairs and Rue stopped before the bedroom door, opening it and freezing. She realized something.

"W- What are you doing?" She raised her small, perfect eyebrows looking up at me.

"Uh, going to sleep! It's not late, but I'm beat, honestly." I said, stretching a bit.

"... But. There's only one bed here," Rue said, and I had a feeling she already knew what's about to come.

"Yeah. We're sleeping together. Right? Wife~" I purred, walking past her.

Rue became red as a tomato as I started to undress and then went onto the bed fully naked.

"We sleep without pajamas, by the way. Me and Monika, that is. Those only constrict and are useless! How can we fuck all night with some pants blocking the entrances, right?" I gave a hearty chuckle before laying down and crossing my arms behind my head. I felt relaxed, smug, and most of all, frisky. I felt Rue's impressed gaze on my junk after I closed my eyes, there was also a cute little sigh coming from her direction.

"Understandable." I heard after a moment, and then I felt pressure on the bed. Rue was getting in bed. And as I opened my eyes, I saw her beside me, nude. Goddess, she had such a great body, in her own way. I’ll always love Monika and her curves, and her accent, and her smile and laugh, but I had to appreciate how flawless Rue was. Her guard was down, so I saw flashes of nip as she scooted under the covers.

"Oh. I didn't actually suspect-"

My nuts rippled from a hefty slap Rue planted on them in anger. We were both under the blanket, so she reached over and slapped them.

"Shut up. And just go to sleep." Rue scolded me, crossing her arms on her boobs so I couldn't see her nipples.

"Ouuh... G- Good night." I groaned in pain, cradling my balls before chuckling a little and sighing. I renewed my relaxed position and closed my eyes. After a while, I sighed, frustrated.

I couldn't help but peek at her naked body, now lit up by the moon glowing through the window. She turned her head away from me, and I lightly tugged at the covers exposing the majority of her body. She crossed her legs, but I still could see her smooth, perfect pussy. Even after a hard pounding my a monstercock like mine or Kayle, Rue and Monika's pussies always remained tight, smooth, puffy, and magnificent! I'm a total dominator on the ring, but I could worship Monika to the end of times. She's a Goddess walking among the mortals and she's a blessing to me.

And this, now, was a test of faith! I took it upon myself to not get an erection from seeing Rue like that. I suspected she undressed to arouse me and then make fun of how I can't stand seeing her naked body, but I was tougher than she thought!

My presumptions were right, as I found out some minutes later. I pretended to be asleep but peeked at Rue, who discreetly moved her naked foot onto my flaccid penis, poking it and examining it. Though she tried making it feel like it was somewhat 'accidental', she was too eager and frustrated to be slow and sneaky.

Of course, I pretended to be asleep still, (who wouldn't like a free handjob/footjob!) as Rue slowly moved under the covers and hovered over my penis, running her hands along its length and cursing under her nose.

She stopped before I could get a hard-on, so that was a bummer, and a few minutes later I dozed off.

What woke me up the next day was another curse from Rue's mouth, but being me, with extra sharp senses and self-awareness, I managed to play it off as a spastic yawn still in my sleep, so I could spy on Rue again! 

And it paid off because Rue was mesmerized, staring at my morning wood with a red face. What made it that much more fantastic was the fact that somehow, my erection was right above her face, touching her nose. My big balls were right beside her face too, as if she... used them as a pillow? I wouldn't wake up from her angelic face pressing too hard on them, so perhaps she gave in and just had to try it.

Not going to lie, I was kind of surprised that she didn't nutshot me instantly, but perhaps she really thought I was asleep? Or... enjoyed it?

My assumptions were confirmed as I felt Rue's tongue on my cock! She released a quiet moan and started to lick the side of my massive boner with her small tongue. I could see through my barely open eyes as she glanced over to my face, but thinking I was still sleeping, grabbed my cock and started to rub its side intensely, kissing it and wrapping her lips against its thick, veiny shaft.

She was methodical and got more and more intense, sliding her lips along my length up and down, same with her petite hands, which couldn't even fully wrap around the hot rod.

After some teasing, she finally got to business and grabbed my tip, lapping her tongue against the ridge of my flared helmet, probably comparing it to Kayle's foreskin-covered one in her head.

What I was able to tell for sure, was that she was really into it. She probably snapped after a sexless night and couldn't withstand this monster being offered to her like on a plate.

I thought I wouldn't be able to hide my pleasure for too long, and I was right. One of Rue's hands went onto my fat testicle, grasping it and feeling how it pulsated with desire. This plus her other hand polishing my dickhead made my toes curl. Just to seal the deal, Rue's luscious lips wrapped around the side of my tip and she released a sweet, mind-melting moan.

I couldn't take it. Not with such overwhelming lust and lack of frequent release. Yeah, I only came like once yesterday - if I don't cum every 6 hours or so, it feels like months of abstinence!

With a growl of hunger, I...  
Turned to my back. My enormous erection was ripped away from Rue's grasp and stood upright, away from her face and hands. She was too preoccupied and took my noise as a raspy morning yawn, I guess.

I couldn't do it! If I were to break, I'd cum buckets inside this poor girl. Kayle has never been as dominant as me, she's a pushover! Rue wouldn't have known what hit her if I suddenly grabbed her hips, pushed her against the wall, spread her ass cheeks, and plunged deep into her- Wait, what?!

My eyes opened wide as I realized that Rue was no longer by my side. I gave a small huff as I felt her butt impact against my abs. She was sitting right on top of me, both her hands on my cock as her tongue was slithering around my glans. My testicles were loosely lying between my spread legs, so she put her small feet on top of them, slightly squeezing my big dairy products against the bed. She even rolled them back and forth, staring at my cock with lust. I could tell because I tilted to the side and saw the hearts in her eyes. She started to jerk me off harder and push her head down, trying to insert the fist-sized dickhead into her mouth. Fuck me, her mouth. It was something I really needed. I loved it, I couldn't believe she was sucking me off!

What happened? Did she miss Kayle a little too much? From what I could see, her face was all red and she was moaning quietly. My Goddess... size queen or not, this girl was HORNY!

I released a gasp the moment she popped my head in, pulling my raging rod close against her body, sliding it against her boobs. Goddess, she was so wet! The base of my penis was assaulted by her excited pussy, she even started to hump my dick.

My hands slowly closed into fists and my teeth gritted. I really wanted to say something, but I couldn't. It felt so good... Rue's small hands started to zoom up and down my frustrated rod and her mouth was servicing my cockhead so good! After a few minutes, she went into overdrive and I guess she tried to deepthroat me, but stopped a few inches after my tip, then froze. Only a second later did I realize that she was actually... cumming. Her pussy hugged the base of my dick and she started to squirt hot, crystal-clear juices while shuddering and moaning around my cockhead, sending pleasant vibrations along my meaty pillar. Her toes curled, pinching my sack skin and her hips thrust automatically against my length, pushing her pussy further as if she really wanted it inside. Fortunately, we both (I hope...) had some will left to not let that happen.

I witnessed her cute ass cheeks clamping from her climax, and feeling the hot juices on top of my dick, I broke.

"R- Ruth!" I moaned loudly, which made Rue squeak. She gasped for air from the lack of oxygen while embedded on top of my penis, then looked around, surprised.

"S- Sarah!" She yelled, accidentally digging her heels right into my unexpecting balls.

This, on top of everything else, made me go cross-eyed. An abrupt growl escaped my mouth as I took hold of her narrow waist and pushed her forward.

Rue squeaked as she landed on all fours with me behind her. My huge, throbbing cock was right between her heavenly ass cheeks, she was hotdogging me!

"S- Sarah! I- I didn't know- I-" Rue was panicking. Realizing in what position she was now, she quickly launched her leg back like a cannon, nailing my right, low-hanging nut, making it swing back and slap me on the ass.

"Agh!!! You... little... horny... doe." My hands were clasped on her thin waist, holding her in place.

The look she gave me made me think she realized that I wasn't Kayle, who she could simply push back. I was towering above her, letting an ominous shadow cover her entire frame, "Ah! Sarah! I- it's just that your dick! It... It was on my face and I-"

I growled and leaned over her small body, placing my big, strong arms on the mattress, completely covering her like a dome. My eyes were fierce and I huffed heavily, "You made me... really... fucking... hard." I licked my lips, making her shiver. She knew she fucked up, "Your busting. Your small feet and hands... on my balls... feel too good. I'm going to fuck your little..." I hissed, closing my eyes. Jesus, Sarah. Have a little self-control!

"N- No! Y- You can't!" Rue squeaked below me. She was incredibly flustered. I have no clue whether she was truly terrified, or somehow turned on that such a giant, virile dick was about to destroy her. For now, she was just trying to keep it away from her pussy. Taking advantage of my pause, she reached down around her legs and grasped my hanging jewels, squeezing them as hard as she could!

This made me roar and arch back, but I recovered quickly and grabbed hold of her waist again, backing out my cock, and aiming.

Rue's irises turned into pinpoints as she saw that her plan backfired, she only managed to let out one last cry, "THINK ABOUT MONI-KYAAAAAAAH!!!"

With one big thrust, I plunged my rigid monstercock right... between Rue's thighs. My hefty testicles smacked against her legs and she froze, terrified.

We were both sweating buckets. I was panting raggedly onto her neck, like an unsated wolf that trapped a little bunny below it.

Rue didn't dare to move or say anything, only quiver as I felt her thighs and pussy rub along my throbbing, leaking cock. Pre-cum was already dripping down from my veiny rod as I leaned back, looking down at Rue. She was incredibly thin, with her waist being a great contrast to how wide her hips below were. A perfect handle to hold onto as you're pounding...

"S- Sarah...?" I heard her timid voice. Her hands slowly slid down and reached the underside of my penis, rubbing it as if she tried to calm the beast, "Calm down, please. I didn't mean to b- bring you this far... fuck." She was mortified now, "R- Remember about your undying friendship w- with Kayle!" She sighed with relief, "Good thing you missed, it would've been bad if-"

"No." I panted, "I'm right where I want to be."

Rue paused, and then collapsed, resting her face against the mattress, "Goddess... I thought y- you were going to insert it... You're so rough... I don't think I w- would've survived that." She looked at me with one eye open, "This... is a rather compromising p- position, no?" She laughed nervously, not sure if I was done. 

I nodded slowly. My legs were straddling hers, which were together, hugging my raging staff from all sides.

"Well. If we can't have sex... Then let's do the next best thing." I grunted, backing away and then slamming my hips forward, rubbing the top of my cock along Rue's small pussy, making her release a helpless, pleased cry.

"Ah! P- Please be gentle."

Fuck. It was so easy to imagine how it would be to fuck her right here. My hips were pressed against her perfect ass cheeks and I was holding her tight. She was so small... she would have no chances if I were to rape her... but I would never do that. However, I still had to satisfy my lust. And hers. So I backed out and this time, grabbed her ankles, pulling her back to the edge of the bed.

"Eek! W- What are you doing?" Rue squeaked, trying to grab the covers like a little scared kitten. I sensed a tiny bit of regret in her voice for over-teasing me, but also a huge dose of excitement and relief that I didn't actually insert my cock inside her. Besides, technically, she broke first! I can now tease her about it forever~

"I think you're starting to like being futa-handled." I grinned, "Maybe I oughta suggest Kayle to try it sometimes."

With Rue lying on her back on the edge of the bed, I grabbed my cock and slapped the heavy piece of meat against her belly, making her gulp and look down.

The base was at her pussy, and the tip was nearly between her boobs.

"Ho-ly fu-ck..." Rue shuddered. Her voice cracked and it sounded like she was on an edge of a breakdown.

"You're really naughty, Urisis. You want it inside, huh?" I teased, not meaning much by it. Only to see her reaction~

"Ah... I- I already know how it feels! It's just like Kayle's..." She blushed, looking to the side. But then her eyes went wide as I grabbed her legs and picked them up, holding her ankles together with one hand, her thighs once again trapping my throbbing meat between them.

"Mmh... I'm really fucking pent-up, Rue. And I'd be glad to plow your brains out right here, turning you into a mushy, non-responsive pile of mind-fucked mess covered in my hot jizz." I growled, leaning down and huffing hard, trying to block my instincts, but her cute face wasn't making it easy.

Rue moaned helplessly, knowing perfectly well that I was capable of doing that. I reckon her head was filled with thoughts like 'Oh God, she's really going to fuck me with that big dick?' and 'Is Kayle doing the same thing with Monika?'

"I'm in need of a good release, and so it happens, you're near. And all those busts... they did a great job fueling my desire to fuck you. Hard. Well, your thighs at least." My hips started to slowly piston away, sliding my giant cock across her smooth, sweaty belly, nearly lifting her up with the strong muscle.

Rue had little beads of tears in the corners of her eyes, but she was blushing hard. A cute moan escaped her mouth as she looked me in the eyes and put her hands on top of my dick currently railing her thighs.

"Will you be a good girl now, Ruth Urisis?" I bit my lower lip, giving her a wink.

I guess she felt a little more confident and still had her temper because she pouted and started to jerk me off super fast and not so gently. She was not used to being... well, used like this.

"Just cum already, Ripe. You're a bully with fat balls and a-"

"Huge cock? You like this, don't you?"

"Shut up! You scared me..." She tried to play innocent as she looked to the side.

I smirked and started to thrust faster, my balls slamming into her plump ass, all of her body jumping up from the impact, making her perky breasts jiggle. This resulted in Rue releasing a surprised mewl. Her small pussy was rubbing hard along the bottom of my shaft with each thrust, clit assaulted with pleasure.

"Ghmm... I'm close..." I cooed, the feeling of my huge, saggy testes slapping her ass was blissful.

"Hmph... M- Me too..." Rue hissed, biting her lower lip helplessly. I wasn't surprised at all by the lack of aggression from her side. Because A, I held her in a position in which she couldn't really reach my balls, and B, she really did enjoy that.

When I was at the very edge, I suddenly positioned her legs on both sides of my head, so her feet were lying on my shoulders, and then knowing that she's flexible, I bent down, wanting to be up close and personal when she came. I wanted to stare her in the eyes while my cock made her cum. Our faces were mere inches apart and she made big eyes, but then froze, breathless, as her body quaked in the thrill of a powerful climax.

Plus, it was pretty sexy to hold her in such a compromising position, pressed as if I was cumming deep inside her... well, one can dream.

I released a heavy sigh, arching back a little as to dodge out of the way of a shotgun-like blast of cum that painted Rue's face white. My penis started to shoot out thick serpentines of cum, cascading and splashing between Rue's tits, against her throat, chin, and face, getting into her mouth too.

My testicles contracted up, churning against Rue's hot ass cheeks when I unleashed the biggest load ever.

Rue's orgasm was so intense I felt her pussy squirt her juices all over my balls, coating them with the lady juices quickly dripping down my sack.

We couldn't utter a word as we were locked in orgasm for the next thirty seconds, after which I huffed and looked down at Rue, who was plastered in my jizz.

She choked and hacked trying to swallow it all before gasping for air, collapsing from the strain.

I rolled to the side and moaned, "Fuck me... So much cum gone to waste... if it was all inside you, though..." I started to chuckle, but Rue quickly silenced me with sacrificing all of her leftover energy by rising her left leg and slamming her heel into my hanging balls, crushing them against the wooden frame of the bed.  
"GHK-" My eyes went to the back of my skull and my whole body tensed.

"How... dare you... use me like that!" Rue groaned, red on the face. She took a breather before getting on all fours above me. This time I was the one trapped.

"I... what? You were the one- HHOUHG!!!" I yelled as Rue kneed my left testicle, nearly flattening it against the hard wood.

*CRUNCH*

Rue was furious! And I was wasted. After such strain, I was defenseless, which she took advantage of.

"S- Stop!" I moaned in distress, grabbing her waist, but she seemed to be fueled by her anger because she planted another knee right on my right nut.

*SLAM*

I started to foam at the mouth as my limbs were too weak to even move. Rue spread my legs apart and raised her leg high behind her butt.

"And this is for making me cum with you, you filth!"

And the last thing I felt was her small knee denting my swollen balls right in the middle. My body went numb and I squirmed, trembling in agony as Rue stood up and huffed, weak and coated in my cum.

"Huff... I'm going to shower. Alone this time." She said casually and glanced over my spasming body one last time before scoffing and walking away.

Basically, I lied there for another 20 minutes, trying to collect my mind which got scrambled to paste. Oh and also slide my balls down from my throat, where they got stuck. Eventually, I slid down from the bed to all fours and crawled to the bathroom, my balls feeling like two hot coals in a plastic bag.

After we both showered, separately, we went down and had breakfast. I uh... tried to be very nice to Rue and didn't even tease her, but she still behaved cold and upset. So, nothing really changed.

We said goodbye and Rue went home, to Kayle, while Monika, my rightful wife, returned to me. However, for the rest of the day, I was quite docile and required lots of cuddles...

Hey, even the big gals have fragile moments, okay? Not that I was traumatized or anything... same goes for Rue.

But one day later, I was back in business, teasing Rue as if nothing happened. Guess I'll never learn my lesson, huh?

Let's be honest, with balls this huge, I'll never get out of trouble. And after all, why would I? I kinda like it in my own way~


End file.
